Silence
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: A collection of Zero/Seiren drabbles. Because you know you'd love to see it happen! Review! Drabble#27. "I think it's been about 3 months, sir." "Well, my son-" "Four months."
1. Smile

**Smile.**

Vampire Knight is by Matsuri Hino.

{Zero Kiryu x Seiren.}

* * *

Part I of "**Silence**" Zero/Seiren drabbles.

_She smiled._

She fucking smiled. Holy crap. Zero Kiryu stared at her from where he stood, his amethyst eyes fixed on Seiren's lips. Her lavender colored hair kept a hood over her eyes and she moved a hand up to cover her smile. Zero watched her smile disappear under her dainty hand; a moment later she removed her hand to show her lips formed a straight line. Zero frowned, he liked watching Seiren smile and actually act like she had emotions.

"Seiren-chan." Seiren snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Zero.

"Yes, Kiryu-kun." Zero frowned a bit at the "Kiryu-kun." He **hated** it when she addressed him by his last name.

"You should smile more." Seiren jerked back a bit. He saw her smile? Shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kiryu."

"Don't lie."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you."  
"You were watching me?" God, he was getting tired of them always bickering.

"You look more beautiful when you smile." Zero said gently, while brushing a bit of light purple hair out her face, and he walked passed her. Seiren watched him walk away from her; he glanced at her before he disappeared from her, with a smile of his face. She never seen him smile before, it was like spotting big-foot; aint gonna happen.

Seiren thought about what he said. _"You look more beautiful when you smile", _she spent her life bottling up emotions and never expressed anything thought her face.

"Damn that Zero." She walked back to the moon doors, with a bright smile of her pale face.

"Seiren-chan?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Are you…smiling?" He asked, completely perplexed.

"Yes, I am." Seiren smiled and walked way. Yuuki walked up to her lover/brother with a confused look of her face.

"What's wrong, oni-sama?" He was quite for a bit then slowly turned to Yuuki.

"S-Seiren …smiled." Her red orbs snapped completely opened and shook a bit.

"I'm scared."

* * *

Hehe.


	2. Late Night Visits

**{Late Night Visits.}**

Vampire Knight is by Matsuri Hino, not me.

{Zero Kiryu x Seiren}

Part II of "Silence."

-Pout- I made Zero all corrupt. -_- Please review!

* * *

Seiren slept soundly in her room within Yuuki & Kaname's mansion. Her short light purple colored hair was messed up and her makeup for early today was washed off. She curled up and smashed her face against her fluffy pillow. Seiren was off in la-la land dreaming about thoughts Kaname would blush at.

**KNOCK**!

A loud knocking noise came from her window; Seiren shot up and covered herself with her sheets. She was only dressed in pajamas, easy for anyone to take dominant of her if wanted to. Seiren saw lighting flash from outside her window and rain slide down the glass, with Zero Kiryu banging on the glass. She sighed in relief as she saw her secret lover, she blushed a bit as she got up from her bed; embarrassed that Zero saw her in her skimpy night wear. She unlocked her window to let Zero in, he jumped in her room making a loud thud noise.

"Stop that! Kaname-sama might hear you."

"I don't give a damn, he can kiss my ass for-" Seiren whacked the sliver haired hunter over his head, making a loud smacking noise.

"**STOP** DOING THAT WOMAN-what the fuck are you wearing?" Zero asked her; staring at the short amount of clothing she was wearing. Seiren blushed and tired to cover herself.

"My nightwear." She said weakly, trying to hide herself. Zero smirked a bit at her discomfort.

"So your night wear is a over sized sweater, with your underwear, and socks?" He asked, chuckling a bit and a bit in disbelief. He moved his hand to her gigantic sweater and moved it up a bit to see her pale hips and her white polka dot panties.

"Zero-kun!" She blushed a bright red and swatted his hand away. She rushed to her bed and covered herself in blankets.

"Aw, Seiren-chan. It's cute…" He was actually laughing at her! Seiren buried her head in her pillow as Zero moved over to her and lightly moved his hand up her leg.  
'Come on don't be shy. You've seen me naked like a dozen times," Seiren tried to ignore the image of when she walked in on Zero when he was undressing to go into the shower.

"Zero, mention that every again & I wont halt to kill you." Zero fought back a laugh and moved closer to Seiren.

"Fine, kill me & no more late night visits." Silence erupted in the room and Seiren turned to Zero and cuddled into his chest. Zero sniffed in her scent and almost smirk as he smelled her blood rush to her face.

"& That's what I thought." He wrapped his lanky arms around her and covered both of them in her blankets and plugged his fangs her neck and Seiren's sank into his shoulder.

* * *

For the next one: should I write a lemon or a drabble about when Seiren almost killed Zero?

Xoxo.


	3. Apologize

Apologize.

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight; not me.

{Zero x Seiren} Part 3 of "_Silence_."

Please Review! Also, thanks to BlackenedRose13~ Oh and If you didn't get my message, tell me and I'll re-send it!

* * *

"I came to apologize, **jackass**." The thin bodyguard said to the sliver haired hunter. Zero stared at the vampire in front of him, avoiding eye contact with her pale delicate neck. Seiren narrowed her eyes as the two of them had an unofficial staring contest.

"Well?" Zero asked, impatient and wanting to leave. Yuuki made him go outside to talk to Seiren, he didn't want to talk to the girl that almost killed but damn it, Yuuki did that pouty look and her voice almost cracked when asking him. Zero hated that Yuuki controlled him most of the time. When Zero isn't acting impulsive, he thought of what Yuuki would say before doing anything damaging.

"Well what?" She snapped back at him, she hated him. How dare he raise his gun to Kaname-sama!

"The apology you said you had."

"Fine, I'm _so_ sorry I tried to kill you the other night." She said her sorry, dripping with sarcasm. Zero rolled his eyes and almost chuckled at the bitc- vampire. Seiren jerked her head back and stared at him while grinding her teeth. She promised Kaname that she wouldn't hurt him or threaten him.

"Right, I can tell your sorry by the way you roll your eyes and how you restraining yourself from hurting me" Seiren had taught herself to never show emotion or let people know what she's thinking. After everything that happened to her in her lifetime, she kept a straight straight face through it all. But now, she had a deep scowl on her and her teeth grinded in blind fury.

"Shut up, level E." Zero's slight smirk disappeared and glared at the beautiful guardian. They continued their staring contest as the both started to realize what they thought about the other.

Seiren's only purpose is to be a shield for Kaname, nothing else. She forgot how she became his guardian, but she continues on with her job. Although Zero threatened and fought with Kaname, Zero always perked her interest. Perhaps it was the fact Zero served the same purpose for Yuuki as Seiren did for Kaname. She was shocked to say the least when her master gave Zero some his own blood. She actually felt a little jealous that his blood was spilt for Zero, not her own. She was becoming soft; it was all Kaname and Yuuki's fault. It wasn't because everyone felt somewhat affected by their love, it's because Yuuki let Zero go and Seiren makes herself unavailable till _he_ would finally notice her.

Damn Seiren, Zero stared at her with a soften gaze than before. The moonlight shined pointed directly at her, the pale skin of her neck practically glimmered before his eyes. Her lavender colored hair barely covered her neck and her white top with a few buttons unfastened wasn't helping him or his bloodlust. Seiren's gaze moved to her feet, without thinking Zero moved a hand to her neck. His dainty fingers touched the smooth skin of her neck. Seiren's head shoot up and quickly grabbed his thin hand.

"Zero, what..." She didn't finish her question as Zero moved closer to her. His other hand moved to the collar of her shirt, slightly pulling it down. Seiren felt her heart beat increase as the young hunter moved in so close to her.

"Stop…" Her instinct told her to grab his hand, so she did so. Zero jerked his hand a bit but kept it in Seiren's warmth. He could feel the fresh blood pump through her veins; his fangs (and other things) felt a rush of sensation. Without thinking, he moved his head aimed to her neck before smelling a scent he remembered from her neck. The hand still on her collar, pulled on the fabric to expose a pair of bite marks. Zero gently the marks; noticing that she whimpered at he pressed the old cut.

"Zero I…it's not what you think I swear." Zero was silent and pulled her collar up to cover up her wounds.

"Kaname took from you. May I ask why?" Seiren paused before answering him.

"He was lusting for Yuuki-chan's blood & I couldn't let him to that do her." Zero was taken back by Seiren's concern for Yuuki.

"You were worried for Yuuki?"

"Well I know she's fairly significant to you.' Zero almost smiled and pushed himself lightly against the brick wall behind him while holding onto Seiren. Seiren nearly blushed and Zero tightly pressed her against him, bringing a hand to the base of her head, aiming her head towards his own neck.

"Let me go, Zero." She dug her nails into his shoulder, telling him to release her.

"Just do it and I'll accept your apology, idiot." She almost disciplined him for insulting her but the sight of his neck lured her and felt blood lust she's struggled to fight back. Without thinking, she stepped on her tippy-toes and sunk her fang into his fragile neck. Zero urgently clutched her close to him and pushed his neck closer to her. Zero fought back a moan and sunk his own nails into his should just like she did before. Sweet blood split into her mouth, dripping from her lips, falling to her chin. Zero held onto her, when Seiren bit into him it was almost felt like heaven, When Shizuka bit him, pain and sorrow filled him. It was something he'll never forget but Seiren was gentle and soft as she continued to take from him. Zero felt Seiren lapped his neck, getting even bit of blood that spilt out. When she pulled away, she was hazed look in her eyes and was totally out of it.

"So, do I…"

"I guess my apology is accepted, Zero-kun?" She almost pulled away and walked away from him to return to Moon dorms, if Zero hadn't pulled her back to his arms and lost all train of thought and wrapped his lanky arms around her and smashed his lips against hers.

Kaname quietly watched for his room, perfect view to see Seiren apologize to Zero. He watched a little be in horror, shock and amusement.  
"I only told her to say sorry…_geeze_"

* * *

Haha…I made Kaname a lurker….


	4. Sleep

**Sleep.**

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

{Zero Kiryu x Seiren} Part 4 of "Silence"

Inspiration: nightmares. ^_^

HEY! GUESS WHAT! November 24th is the 5-year anniversary of Vampire Knight!

* * *

She cries and turns in her sleep. Seiren would curl up in her bed and bury her head into her pillow. Whimpering would turn into screaming. He would try to pull her into her embrace to calm her down, her tiny fists pounded into his chiseled chest. It hit a little bit but he let her continue hitting him. Zero held her and rubbed patterns in her back, Zero was never good at being concerned and alarmed for others.

Zero pulled Seiren into his chest and tries to ease her, wrapping both of them in their blankets. After pounding her hands into his chest, she would recognized Zero's scent and start to relax.

"Seiren-chan…" Zero yawned and rubbed his eyes as Seiren tried to escape from her dream. Seiren pushed her nose into the curve of his neck and inhaled his scent, trying to find comfort from his smell. Zero scent was a mixture of woodsy smell, cigarette smoke (from hanging around Toga) and rain.

"Seiren-chan…" Seiren lifted her head a bit to see Zero staring down at her. His light purple eyes looked at her with a soft glaze that made her blush a bit.

"M-morning Zero-kun." Zero turned to the alarm clock, red letters blinking "2 : 34 AM". Zero groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow.

"Yea, yea mornin'." Seiren noticed the time and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry Zero-kun, I just had a bad dream…" Zero rolled his eyes and pulled her in closer, if possible.

"It's fine. Is it the same dream last night?" Seiren sheepishly nodded her head and turned away from her lover. Seiren is a strong, independent girl; she doesn't have nightmares or wake up in the middle of night in sweat. Zero sat up on the bed and _tried_ to comfort.

"Seiren-chan, that won't happen…his gone…forever" Seiren kept silent, as usual.

"Zero-kun, you don't know that" Zero slapped his hand against his forehead. _Holy many freaking times have I told her?_

"I saw him die, his not gonna come back" Seiren looked over her shoulder to see Zero moving closer to her. Zero caressed her bare hip and moved the other up and down her legs.

Seiren stayed silent and tried to avoid Zero's gaze. She felt a little humiliated that he has seen in tears because of _a bad dream_! She was getting soft; it's because of Zero. She wanted to be a lovable girl (like Yuuki), thinking that Zero liked those types of girls. Seiren **hated** showing her feelings towards Zero.

Zero didn't like when people were concerned for him. He didn't need anyone's help or worry. He hated when Yuuki & Kaien would insist in giving him blood.

'So…what happens in your dream?" Seiren was surprised that Zero would want to know about her nightmare. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It's when you and Yuuki were fighting him. He was winning and he kept hurting you…and…" She stopped herself from continuing. Zero felt his heart hurt a bit when he saw his lover almost brought to tears. He reached over to her and pulled her into his chest, sliding his hand into her lavender colored haired.

"His gone. I'm not hurt anymore." Seiren's bony fingers wrapped around the blankets around them, not wanting to scratch Zero.

"Besides I'm invincible, I have you by side, don't I?" Zero felt Seiren smile into his chest and the blush across her cheeks. He'd be damned if that pureblood would haunt his Seiren.

* * *

Ew. Fluffy ending. Which story should I do for the next one? Either, drabble about hair, or drabble in the past?

Oh!!! Thanks to my reviewers,Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Sasural & starberries bite.

Review!!!!


	5. Stay Here

**Stay Here.**

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

{Zero Kiryu x Seiren}

Part 5 of "Silence"

Inspiration: past relationships. Hehe.

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

**p.s**. if you can, go to my profile and check out my poll. It would help me a lot!

* * *

The snow started to stick to the world, white surrounding the place. Zero watched, from the balcony he stood at, kids running out with joy written on their small faces and landing in the small layer of snow to make angels. He could see the smoke rise from the amber colored tip of his cigarette dangling from his lips. Zero stood at the balcony of Kaname and Yuuki's mansion, getting tired of the loud noise during the party. It was their 5th anniversary of their marriage. Yuuki had a swollen belly; Kaname kept rubbing his hand against his wife's pregnant stomach, a little smitten with their unborn child.

Although he hated to admit it, but Zero was happy he rekindled his and Yuuki's friendship. Kaien was almost brought to tears when he saw Yuuki run (more like waddled) to Zero and hugged him and Zero _actually_ hugged back (although he was paused a bit.)

"I forgot you smoked." Zero turned his head and saw a beautiful young woman watching him. Zero could tell she was a vampire but couldn't tell when he knew her from.

The young woman was wearing a long creamed colored dress with thin lace straps He could see the light blue heel from her shoes, thin black bracelets on her right wrist. She had long ash blonde hair pushed back and icy blue eyes that looked so familiar.

_Oh my g-_

"Seiren-chan…" Zero almost said breathless. Seiren almost smiled and walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around herself. Zero watched her approach him, cant help keeping his eyes off of her. He loved her in that dress. She wore it on their third date. The two of them went to a ballet show; Seiren's eyes followed each dancer while Zero was to busy admiring Seiren.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Zero found himself becoming nervous around her.

"No, would you want me to?"

"Never." Seiren started to become for comfortable around him. Back then; Zero was so confident in their relationship when she was shy and awkward. Seiren started to shake; vampires aren't good in the cold weather. Zero caught sight of Seiren shaking and slipped out of his coat and placed it around her. Pulling her close by the collar, Seiren didn't protest and slid her arms in the sleeves.

His coat smelled wonderful, faintly woodsy, coffee-like, and spicy. Seiren felt her confidence fall when she was surrounding by his scent.

'Thanks, Zero-kun…" The two of them were never good with talking. Most of their relationship was them together, enjoying the silence and each other.

"How are you?' _Argh what a clique_

"It's been interesting but…"

"But what?"

"It's not the same without you." Seiren felt blood rush to her face and pointed her head to the ground in embarrassment. Zero pulled her chin to see her blushed covered face. Seiren stared at his amethyst eyes, feeling butterflies in her belly. _I forgot how beautiful his eyes are. _

Seiren slid a hand on the tattooed colored side of his neck. Rubbing her fingers against the lines of the tattoo that bounded him. Zero leaned into her touch, enjoying the warmth that speared through him.

"How's your bloodlust-"

"I'm a level C now." Seiren's eyes widened then little noises escaped her lips. Zero almost smiled then almost yelped when Seiren jumped up to wrap her arms around him. He slowly move his arms around her waist.

'I'm so proud of you, Zero-kun." Seiren mumbled in his chest and squeezed tight. She released herself from him a bit, still holding his delicate neck in her hands and standing on her tiptoes. _His so tall,_

"Thank you, Seiren-chan. I wanted to do it…for-" He stopped himself from embarrassing himself. Seiren actually smiled at his blushes that dance across his face. Zero couldn't help himself and slide his hand in her long soft hair.

'I love your hair like this…" Seiren would have thanked him but she couldn't find her voice at that point. Zero smirked a bit and pulled her face in mere inches to his face. Seiren felt frustration build inside her. She couldn't bare it as he got so close to her. When he finally closed the distance between them, Seiren felt warmth enclosed around her and she groaned as Zero paced himself. His head spin as Seiren pushed herself against him. Everything was a blur as they kissed. They've kissed before but nothing like this, it was desperate and passionate with the mixture of hunger. _I forgot how amazing this was… _

Seiren melted under Zero's embrace and opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. They pulled a part and looked way, avoiding their eyesight. Seiren kept a hand woven in Zero's silver hair and Zero kept his hand on the base of her fragile neck. The stood in silence for a couple moments, till Seiren asked him something.

"Will you stay?"

"Do you want me to?" Seiren finally looked up at him.

"Yes.

* * *

I actually like this one.

Review please!


	6. Beautiful

**{Beautiful.}**

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

{Zero Kiryu x Seiren}

Part 6 of "Silence"

**Inspiration**: Late Night Alumni

**Warning**: This is a lemon-ish. That means there is going to be sexual content in this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with that please stop reading.

P.S OHMYGEE my first lemon ^_^ & please vote! Review!

* * *

_Something in your eyes…_

Nightfall came, the moonlight bounced of her lean, wonderful body. She was bare to him, her smooth skin lit on fire under his soft touch. Short lavender colored hair was spread out over the pillow below her; she turned her mouth towards the cotton to hide her sudden moans of pleasure. He loved watching her twist beneath him, when she would moan out in his name that would send corkscrews of absolute satisfaction throughout him.

Silver hair hooded over his amethyst orbs that made her melt. Incoherent noises escaped of out his mouth, as she would lightly touch him. His pale hand slide across her supple thigh, a yelp in frustration almost came out of her mouth as his fingers danced up and down her hamstring.

"Zero…" A tremor erupted throughout him as she said his name with such lust and desire in her voice. He moved in closer to her, fixing her plump lips with his, one hand cupped her warm entrance and the other woven in her hair.

"Seiren…your…" Her icy blue eyes slowing closer. Her nails scrapped against his lower back as she gripped him to just hold him. He almost smiled while listening to her whimper for him. Her soft hands released his arms and scratched her nails on his hard abs. He groaned out but kept his hold on her entrance.

"_Your…so beautiful, Seiren_." He said as he planted a kiss on her before embracing his lover. She gasped and buried her head in the curve of his neck and tightly held onto him. The two of them stopped talking, both knowing they've said so much already.

_Tells me I've found a love that never dies._

* * *

Yay! Hehe, I'll be late on updating. I have a lot of stuff of work on for school. Please vote on my profile!

Review please!

For the next one: Seiren or Zero sick, Christmas, or an little AU?


	7. Morning

**{Morning.}**

**Disclaimer**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**Pairing**: Zero Kiryu x Seiren.

**Part**: 7 of _Silence._

**Inspiration**: Christmas songs.

**AN**: You have no idea how many times I rewrote this. Thank you everyone for your reviews! (Oh! Note to _._, don't worry about giving me credit! Haha)

* * *

She liked to wake up early on Christmas.

It was habit of hers when she was a young girl. Now she's a grown female, living with her husband and living a happy life. Sharing Christmas with her husband was one of the best moments in her life. She loved those moments, complete tranquility and serenity.

Morning came; she took time to open her icy blue eyes and turned to her back to see her husband to find he wasn't there. She lied in her bed, searching for him and any trace of him.

"_Honey_?" She called out to him. Getting a little worried, she wrapped herself in her robe and ran downstairs. While calling out to him, she stopped midway on the stairs to see the Christmas tree already lit and candles speared out the room. The dining room table had a large breakfast already set out.

Being to caught up in amazement, her husband walked behind her and wrapped his around her. She tensed up and pushed up against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and turned her around.

"…Zero," He lightly smiled and slide a hand into her short lavender colored hair.

Amethyst met bright blue. She felt herself get weak in the knees as he watched her with a silver hooded gaze. He inclined his head down to hers and brushed his lips against her plump pink ones.

"Merry Christmas…Seiren."

* * *

Hehe, I might do another Christmas drabble soon!.

Review please!


	8. Last Christmas

**{Last Christmas}**

**Disclaimer**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**Pairing**: {Zero Kiryu x Seiren.}

**Part**: 8 of "_Silence_".

**Inspiration**: "Last Christmas" by Wham! (listen to it!)

**AN**: Yep! Another Christmas one! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Oh, the next chapter will be a part two of chapter 6!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

The young hunter sat at his desk, the lights of the Christmas tree reflecting off his face. It was Christmas Eve, and Zero stayed home instead of going to the Kuran's Christmas party. The snow was falling hard around his home, too cold outside to go to a party.

Zero had random pictures speared out on the desk he sat at. They were all photos Kaien sent to him after he graduated from the academy. Photos of Yuuki, Sayori, Kaien, Toga, the Night class, and photos of Zero that were taken when he wasn't looking.

He held a photo of Yuuki and Kaname in his fingers. It was back in the year that the two of them got married, Yuuki was in a grand white dress and Kaname was in black tux as well. The two of them were smiling in joy, Yuuki had a large blush across her cheeks and Kaname was wearing his natural coy smile.

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

It took Zero awhile to get over Yuuki's marriage to Kaname, after a while he started to realize that they were made for each other and he couldn't stop it. His heart still ached a bit whenever he would see the couple but now, he was actually happy for once. He was living on his own and had someone special in his life.

Christmas jingles played in the background, reminding him of the Christmas he spent with Yuuki and Kaien back at the Cross Academy. The faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled his nose as he turned his head to see his lover. He faintly smiled and said hello to her.

"Hey…"

Seiren watched Zero from the doorframe she leaned against. She watched as he looked at the photos that brought back bad memories for him. She walked to Zero and quietly slid in his lap. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed a hand on his chest. Zero wrapped an arm around her legs, keeping her balanced as he nuzzled into her delicate neck. Seiren's hair was messy and her nightgown looked wrinkled, she went to bed earlier than Zero, too tired from shopping for Christmas.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, lightly whispering. Zero slid his hand on her warm cheek, watching her lean into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…" Seiren brought a finger to her lips, pushing into her moist mouth. She bit the tip of her index finger, blood dipping from the small self inflicted wound. Seiren removed her finger from her mouth and pushed it to Zero's lips. She saw his breath quicken and his eyes turning to a wine red color. He happily accepted her bleeding finger and sucked on the blood.

'Merry Christmas, Zero."

_This year, to save you from tears, I'll give it to someone __**special**__._

* * *

_Happy holidays everyone!_


	9. Surprise

**{Surprise} **

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

Pairing: Zero Kiryu x Seiren. (My new OTP)

Part: 9 of Silence.

Inspiration: A review. (You know who you are XD)

AN: This is **part two** of chapter 6 "Beautiful"

* * *

Seiren lied on her bed, taking deep breaths while trying to relax. After taking the same test over and over again, it keep coming up positive. She had no idea what she was going to do. How was she going to tell him? Will he stay with her or leave her? Seiren felt tears rise to her icy eyes, she was so afraid of what would happen.

She heard the door being unlocked and the door opening. Seiren sat up, fixing herself up. Her boyfriend walked through the door, tip toeing into her room. He wasn't supposed to be in her room at night or Kaien would ban him from the Moon dorms. Zero turned to face his girlfriend, but saw her face red and glossy.

"Hey?" Seiren's head shot up, brushing away tears that fell from her pale face. Zero sat next to her, pulling her into his chest. Lightly rubbing circles in her back, trying to comfort her. Seiren cried in his chest, tightly clutching onto him. After what felt like hours of crying, Seiren pulled back from Zero, her face was wet from the tears that rolled down her face.

"…What's wrong?" Zero asked her, concern and worry in his voice. Seiren tried to find the words to drop the news to Zero.

"Z-Zero I…don't know h-how to say it b-but…" Zero felt panic rise in him, worried about what she was going to say.

"Did I do something?" Seiren shook her head no and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Zero I'm-"  
"Is it about what we did the other night? I'm sorry if I might have hurt you or scared you-" Zero started to apologize, thinking Seiren was talking the night they had se- made love.

"Zero, I'm pregnant."

Silence erupted in the room; Zero was speechless at Seiren's confession. Seiren felt tears rise again, so afraid of Zero's silence. Suddenly Seiren felt arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Your pregnant?" Zero mumbled in her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'll understand if you want to get rid of it or-" Zero pulled away, shocked at her statement

"Are you crazy? It's my child- our child. We should be happy!' Zero was actually smiling.

"You want to keep it?" Seiren asked, placing her hands on her flat stomach. Zero replaced her hands with his own, pushing his hands under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her belly.

"Of course I do, don't you?" Seiren nodded her head. She was happy that Zero didn't freak out about her pregnancy.

"You want this means right?"  
"No, what?"

"You and I have to get married now." It took Seiren a while to realize what he just said. Zero pulled Seiren back in his embrace. She smiled in his chest, snuggling in his warmth.

"We're going to be a family now?" Seiren asked, looking up to his handsome face. Zero nodded a yes and kissed his future wife.

* * *

Too fluffyyyyy!

Review!


	10. Sensei

**Title:** Sensei.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**Part:** 10 of Silence.

**Pairing:** Zero Kiryu x Seiren.

**Inspiration:** sensei Toga. Wouldn't mind him being my teacher. XD.

AN: **WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT! **Please review! P.S A full length Zero/Seiren story is coming soon!

* * *

The teacher took grip of her pale hips as she straddled over his long legs. The two of them sat on his desk chair, trying to keep balanced. He grinded his teeth as his stunning student nipped at his neck, her bubble-gum sand paper tongue brushed against the fragile skin. She had her hands against his board chest, fingers scratching over his erected nipples. His long fingers swiftly moved in her uniform skirt, cupping her entrance and she moved a hand towards his hardened organ.

Half way through their early lovemaking, he pulled away a little ashamed with himself. How could he do this to his student? She was gorgeous put how could he take advantage of her?

'What's wrong…" He looked up at her, her lavender blonde hair was messy and her lips were red from his kissing and nibbling. Her icy eyes had a heated gaze over it.

"I feel…like I'm taking advantage of you…Seiren," He said in between heavy pants. Seiren released a hand from his chest to move silver hair out of his perfectly sculptured face. As much as it stunned her, she was in love with her sensei. The two of them had to keep their relationship secret from obvious reasons.

"Sensei Kiryu…Your not, I-"

"You know I hate when you call me that." He mumbled under his breath making her faintly smile.

"Zero…you could never take advantage of me…you know how I feel about you." Zero rubbed circles on her hips, he faintly smiled but it still bothered him.

"Do you want me to leave…"

"No." He grunted and pulled her up on the desk while pushing the papers on the desk right off. She almost squeaked but held it in as her teacher pressed against her and passionately kissed her

"_Sensei_..."

* * *

I feel dirty :[ XD. REVIEW!


	11. His Girl’s

**Name**: His Girl's.

**Disclaimer**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**Pairing**: Zero Kiryu x Seiren.

**Part**: 11 of Silence.

**Inspiration**: Chapter 50 in v.k, fatherly Zero XD.

**AN**: Review! Oh and please read the first chapter to "Wishing For Something More"!

* * *

"Daddy!" A little girl yelped as she saw her dad. The hunter turned around after hearing his little daughter's voice. He smiled a rare smile and kneeled down to meet his little girl. She ran into his arms and giggled as he raised her up and swung her in his arms.

"Hi Mika." Zero watched as his daughter snuggled into his chest. He patted Mika's silver hair that was in two ping-tails with ribbons. Mika looked up at her dad with her bright, big icy eyes, with a big smile dancing on her pale face.

"Hi Daddy!"

"How was school?" Zero kept Mika in his arms while he walked to the kitchen to get some food for her.

"S'cool was great, daddy! I got to pway in the snow!" Zero placed her on the kitchen counter while he poured her a drink. He smiled as he listened to his daughter talk about her day as school. Mika's mother, Seiren, leaned against the kitchen doorframe and watched her husband and daughter. Mika gulped down her drink and burped, loudly. She giggled and Zero faintly chuckled.

"Are you tired, Mika? Zero asked, noticing his daughter's yawns. Mika rubbed a small hand under her eye, making Zero wanting to go "aww" but he brushed it off. She nodded her head and Zero picked her small frame in his strong arms. Seiren quietly walked up to her husband and lightly took Mika in her arms.

"Hey." Seiren said, looking up to Zero. Zero smiled a bit, putting his head down to meet Seiren's. They lightly kissed, making Mika cringed as she watched.

"EW! I thought Daddy had cooties, Mommy!" Seiren lightly laughed as Zero's smile drop as his own daughter accused him of having "_cooties_"

"I'll put to her bed." Seiren turned and walked out of their kitchen to go up the stairs. Zero watched his two favorite girls' was they walked up the stairs.

He felted blessed. Zero had such a negative outlook on life then he found Seiren. He didn't know where he would be if she wasn't around. With her help, he was starting to accept his vampire side. Then came Mika. She was bright, loud, source of happiness in their life's.

"Hi." Seiren said, snapping him out of his trance. Zero weakly smiled and pulled his wife into his arms. Seiren wrapped her thin arms around her husband, burying her head in firm chest. Zero's long fingers found themselves in her short lavender hair. He lightly pulled her head to kiss her. Before his lips met hers, Seiren turned her head, avoiding her husband's lips.

"What the he-"  
"I'm not kissing you. You have cooties." Seiren turned around and ran upstairs as she heard Mika yell for her.

"Damnit."

* * *

Hehe. Review!


	12. Like Saint Valentine

NAME: like saint valentine.

PART: 12 of "Silence"

DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

AN: Big thanks to Ulquiorra9000 for help. I'm back! And please check out "Wishing for Something More". I love your reviews~ Happy early Valentine's Day!

* * *

It was Valentines Day, and Seiren, _once again_, was lonely. Chatter from her fellow classmates surrounded her. Ruka and Aidou bragged about the gifts they received from the Day Class. Kaname was talking to Takuma and Kain, but he would space out during the conversation, thinking about the cute little human girl. Rima and Shiki sat by them, enjoying strawberry flavored pocky. Seiren rose from her seat and slip out of the classroom without any one noticing. She walked through the empty halls, humming a tune to herself. Seiren escaped out of the dorms, walking in the moonlight. She found her way to the library, hoping to not find anyone. She was surprised to not find the perfects out at this time. Seiren sat a table by the bookshelves in the library, letting out a sigh of relief.

Seiren never liked Valentine's Day. Every sine she was kid, the holiday made her feel unwanted and unloved. When she was a kid, in elementary school, kids would leave her out of the celebration and the giving of candy hearts and red roses.

"Hey." A cold voice woke Seiren out of her thoughts. Seiren looked up to see one of the perfects, Zero. He was leaning against the bookshelves, staring down at her. Seiren let out a huff of exhaustion.

"I'll leave if you want-" She rose out of her sit but stopped when Zero sat down to the seat across from her. He gestured to her to sit back down. Seiren slowly sat back in her seat, a little weary

"Alone too?" He asked her, looking at her pretty face. She nodded a yes and looked back at him. Seiren was surprised that Zero didn't scold her and tell her to return to class. He reached in his beast pocket of his school uniform coat.

"If you tell anyone about this, I wont hesitate to shoot you down." He said, pulling out a red colored box with white ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her. Seiren took the small box, tugging on the white ribbon. The box opened to show circle shaped chocolates. Seiren faintly smiled in shock and surprise. She turned to Zero, seeing his head pointed down in embarrassment.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered under his breath. Seiren moved in close to the perfect and lightly kissed his cheek. After she pulled away, she popped a small chocolate in her mouth, smiling warmly at the sweet taste.

"You too, Zero-kun."

* * *

I bet Zero is secretly a huge romantic inside. Review please!


	13. Opps!

**NAME**: Opps!

**PART**: 13 of silence

**DISCLAIMER**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**AN**: Review!

* * *

"Err…Yuuki…what are you doing?" Kaname asked his fiancée, curious of what the hell she was doing. Yuuki had her ear pressed up against the door of the gym in their mansion. Yuuki looked up to her brother and put a finger to her pink lips. She gestured to him to come listen. Kaname was a little hesitate but pressed his ear against the door.

"Seiren-chan and Zero are in there…" Yuuki said, whispering. Yuuki and Kaname could hear the two talking quietly.

"Yuuki…why are we doing this?"

"It's fine, oni-sama!" She replied with a cute smile on her pale face. Kaname would have said something else but what Seiren and Zero were talking made the couple stop.

"_It kind of hurts."_ Seiren said.

"_Yea, it hurts at first. But it will start to feel good." _Zero said, with suppressed laughter. Yuuki blushed and Kaname had his mouth open in shock hearing what they were saying.

"Oni-sama, are they doing…what I think their doing?"

"I have no idea, dear."

"_Here, put your leg over my shoulder. Feel better?"_

"_Mhmm. Much." _Kaname and Yuuki stared at each other with terrified looks on their faces. Were Zero and Seiren having…_sex_ in the gym?! Kaname grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

"If you two are going to do that, don't do it-" Kaname stopped himself, seeing Seiren and Zero stretching on blue excise mats. They were both in sweats and Zero was helping Seiren stretch by putting her leg over his shoulder and pressing her leg down. The couple stared in amusement as the pureblood heirs were blushing in utter embarrassment. Zero removed Seiren's leg from his shoulder, keeping a hand on her knee. Seiren watched as her superior's stutter and try to come with excuses.

"Do what, Kaname-sama?" She asked, clueless of what he meant.

"Well, I thought…Yuuki thought that you two…you know, we're have to leave for something…so bye!" Kaname said, pulling his sister out of the mansion. Zero chuckled at the purebloods. Seiren propped herself on her arms, watching the people she worked for run out of their home.

"Well…we're alone now." Zero said, smiling down at his girlfriend. The lavender haired woman looked up at him with a devilish glint in her icy eyes. She pushed him down onto the matt, dominating him.

"My turn."

* * *

Mhmm. Liked this. Review please!

p.s I'm planning on doing a story for Zero and Seiren, either Zero is a werewolf or Seiren is a werecat/werewolf ^^ What'cha think?


	14. Coffee

NAME: Coffee.

PART: 14 of "Silence"

DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

AN: **HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY. GET DRUNK MY FELLOW IRISH! (Kidding, not all Irish are drunks)**

Oh about chapter 58, does anyone else get a lesbian vibe for Sara? And… HOLY FUCKKING CREAM IS THAT RIDO!?!

* * *

The sound of chatter and the smell of coffee surrounded him. Zero Kiryu sat by the table of the coffee shop, bored with himself. He sipped of black coffee, cringing at bit the bitter taste of the liquid. His amethyst eyes traveled over to the other tables. Seeing the stereotypical tortured artist guy with his laptop sipping coffee, teenage girl's texting with iced coffee in their hands and _her_. She here, almost everyday she was here. He almost felt like a stalker every time he saw her. Zero watched the nameless lavender colored haired girl flip through pages of a book and drink a latte. She looked so _damn_ cute today, as usual. Her icy eyes moved over to his direction, making Zero blush.

_Crap!_

The nameless girl smiled at him and closed her book. She picked up her latte and walked over to Zero's direction. Zero blushed a bright red and fixed his eyes on the ground beneath him. He could her shoes next his table; he slowly fixed his eyes on the pretty girl. She smiled down at him a bit.

"Is this seat empty?" She said pointing to the seat across from him.

"O-oh, no g-go ahead." The girl seated herself, taking a sip of her vanilla flavored latte. The lavender colored girl reached a hand over the table.

"I'm Seiren by the way." Seiren said, waiting for Zero to shake her hand.

"Zero Kiryu." He replied, shaking the soft hand. He could feel little butterflies in his stomach and felt a strong jolt through him as he shook her hand. They released hands and returned back to their positions.

"You always drink black coffee." Seiren said, snapping Zero's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Every time I see you here, you ordered black coffee."

"Well…I just-"

"Here, try this." She said, handing over her latte.

"No, it's your drink-"

"Go ahead." Zero sighed in defeat and took a sip of the latte. He smiled at the warm vanilla taste that swam in his mouth. A bit of whip cream got on his pale nose. Seiren lightly smiled and kept a laugh under her breath.

"U-uh, thanks." Zero said, giving Seiren her drink back.

"Here, you got some stuff on your nose." She leaned over and wiped off the cream on his nose. Zero blushed a bit and thanked her.

"You know, Zero-kun, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Review~


	15. Bump

NAME: Bump.

PART: 15 of "Silence"

DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

* * *

Rain drops danced along the glass of the window. Seiren lied on the couch, rubbing her belly and watching the rain out her home. Lavender blonde hair sprawled around her head, her body lied all over the comfy couch, feeling so relaxed. Seiren's fingers danced over her pregnant belly, hoping to feel the baby kick.

"Hey." Seiren look towards the doorway to see her husband, Zero. His silver hair was disheveled, he was still in his clothes he left home in, and he look exhausted. Seiren smiled her very rare smile and tried to get up from her comfortable position.

"No-no! Stay where you are!" Zero yelped, rushing over to his wife. Seiren lied back down, scooting over as her husband sat on the side of the couch. Zero leaned down to her face, hot breath brushing over her pale face. The married couple kissed for a moment, pulling apart as Zero rubbed his hands over Seiren's oversized belly.

"I still cant believe it." Seiren admitted, rolling her shirt up to see the bump. Zero pale, bony fingers felt over the smooth expanded skin of her skin, listening to Seiren's little noises that came out of her mouth.

"That's our little girl in there." Zero said, poking at Seiren's belly button. She quickly grabbed his hand, knowing she's extremely ticklish.

"What should we name her?"

"Kaien thinks we should her Yuuki." Zero said, making Seiren lightly smile. A bright idea popped into Seiren's beautiful mind.

"Let's name her Mika." Zero repeated the name, listening to it, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Zero brushed lavender hair out of her face, kissing her again.

"Mika Kiryu... you're gonna be as beautiful as your mother."

* * *

Short one! REVIEW!


	16. Painting

**NAME:** Painting.

**PART:**16 of "Silence"

**DISCLAIMER:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero entered his shared room, surprised to see gallons of paint and newspaper shattered on their floor. He could see his girlfriend, Seiren, sitting on the floor, before a blank canvas with paint brushes in her hand. Seiren had an adorable, frustrated pout on her pale face. Zero carefully walked through the paint bottles, cautiously sitting behind Seiren. The young vampire took notice to her boyfriend and leaned back into his embrace.

"Hey." He said, whispering into her ear. He lightly kissed her temple to her cheek, his own way of greeting her.

"Hi…" Seiren said, snuggling into Zero.

"Wha'cha doing?"

"I'm_ trying_ to paint, but I can't think of anything." She said, fiddling with the paintbrush. Zero took the paintbrush from her fingers and dipped it in some red paint.

"Do you need some inspiration?" He asked, his hot breath caressing her sensitive neck. Seiren caught the sly look in his amethyst eyes, smiling at him. She nodded, causing the hunter to grin. He pushed her purple hair away from her neck, lightly dragging the red paint down her neck. Seiren shivered at the cold touch of the paint and gasped as his lips and tongue trailed along the paint marks. Zero pushed her shirt down, turning her around to face him. Seiren moaned as her boyfriend's cold lips covered her collarbone and the paint brush trailed lower and lower. Seiren unbutton his shirt and grabbed a paintbrush, dipping it in blue paint. She copied his movement and followed the blue paint down his neck to his belt buckle. The two vampires glanced up at each other, with toothy grins on their faces.

**-nextday-**

Yuuki stared at the blue and red painting before her, her fingers ran out the paint strokes. The pureblood glanced up at her bodyguard.

"Seiren-Chan! This is beautiful!"

"Thank you, Yuuki-sama."

"What inspired you?" Yuuki's big innocence eyes looked up at her, Seiren began to blush and saw Zero in the corner of her eye, mouthing to not tell her.

"Um…Zero helped me out."


	17. Father

**N A M E**: F A T H E R.

* * *

Sunlight rays spilled through the cream colored curtains. The beeping sound of an alarm clock echoed in the quite, white room. A pale hand smacked down on the small machine. Zero yawned loudly and curled back against his wife. Seiren was asleep and curled up under their sheets. Zero pulled Seiren pulled in his strong arms, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. He loved watching his strong wife sleep, it was when she didn't have that strong, defensive wall around her at all times. Zero could see her icy eyes starting to flutter. She looked up and saw her handsome husband.

"Morning." He said, Zero leaned down to kiss Seiren. Their moist lips pressed against each other for a couple moments, Zero's tongue propped Seiren's lips apart and-

"Daddy!" A small voice yelled through the halls. A flash of silver came through their room and jumped on their bed. Zero and Seiren pulled apart as their daughter, Mika, ran into their room.

"Happy Father's Day!" Mika yelled on top of her lungs, Zero smiled and pulled his small daughter in his arms.

"Thank you, honey." He said, kissing the top of her silver covered head. Mika smiled brightly at her dad and jumped on her mother, smothering her with kisses too. Seiren smiled and lied down with her little girl, pulling Zero down with them. The three vampires lied together in silence. Zero propped himself up on his elbow, he watched the two girls in his life chat and giggling in the bed. He smiled to himself.

"I'm a lucky bastard." He whispered under his breath as he snuggled into his daughter and wife.

* * *

Review please~


	18. Class Mates

**N A M E: Class Mates.**

**Warning!: this is so...cracked out.**

* * *

Zero was going to **kill** Kaien Cross with his bare hands. Kaien put (_forced_) Zero into the Night Class; the headmaster said it would only be for one day but Zero knew better than that. It wasn't that bad, Seiren and Kain were in his class. The vampires were the only one he _could_ like, even though one almost killed him and he flipped the other on his back. Zero wasn't paying attention in class (as usual) and started to drift in sleep until he felt a paper smack his cheek. He looked around, trying to find the person who threw paper at him. He was Seiren, who has two seats away from him, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He picked up the paper and read Seiren elegant handwriting.

.

Dear Zero,

I know you don't like this class too much, but _try_ not to fall asleep.

From, Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

Well _sorry_; this class is fucking boring, more than the Day Class. How the hell can you like this shit?

From, Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_pissy little vampire_)

Who said I like this?

From, Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_silent but annoying vampire_)

I dunno, just assumed you did.

…AND I AM NOT PISSY!

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero _(EXTREMELY pissy vampire_)

Oh you're not pissy but a vampire?

Your finally out off you're **stupid** self-denial?

From, Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_VERY ANNOYING VAMPIRE!_)

WHAT? I'm not in self-denial!

Sorry I'm not proud to be a blood sucking like _you_.

From, Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_in self-denial!_)

We're respected creatures and we have a great legacy behind us.

From, Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_suck up_)

Ah fuck off.

From, Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_pissy._)

When? ;)

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_perv_)

…did you just make a dirty joke?

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_prude_)

Yes. What of it?  
From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (dirty vampire)

Well…I though you were a pure innocent girl but I guess you've gotten down and dirty.

AND I AM NOT A PRUDE!

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_such a prude_)

It's not like I'm having sex…and there's nothing wrong with being _a little_ dirty.

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren. (_DIRTY!_)

Can we stop talking about this?

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_prude_)

Wait…Zero…are you a virgin?"

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_nosy_)

…And what if I am? Aren't you one too?

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_stickler_)

I am but I thought you would already do _that_.

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

…what do you mean?  
From Zero.

.

Dear Zero,

Well you're popular with the girls and to be honest…

You're downright hot.

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

I have no idea how to response to that.

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero,

Well there is 'thank you' and you never you were attractive?

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

Well thank you…_I guess._

And no! I'm not vain like you.

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero,

I'm not vain. I've never thought I'm pretty.

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

Why?

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero,

Have you've seen Ruka and Rima?

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren,

Yeah but you have better legs, and hair too.

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero,

Wow. Thanks.

So you're a legs kinda guy?

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_nice legs_)

I guess…there's nothing wrong with that!

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_hot bod_)

Not saying there is, I thought you were more of breasts kinda guy…but then again Yuuki is flat.

From Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_long, smooth, pale legs_.)

What does that mean!

From Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_hard, ripped, buff body_.)

Oh nothing…

Um…are we…flirting?

Love Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_soft, supple thighs_.)

I think we are…

Can I ask you something?

Love Zero.

.

Dear Zero (_…just hot body.)_

Size doesn't matter to me, Kiryu ;)

Love Seiren.

.

Dear Seiren (_perfect legs_.)

Oh shut up!

Love Seiren.

.

Seiren laughed a little bit at the last note as the bell rang. Every vampire rushed out of the door, Zero awkwardly got up from his seat and gathered up all his things. Seiren was sitting on her desk, waiting for Zero. The vampire hunter blushed and stood there very uncomfortably, he couldn't believe he flirted with Seiren, the cold-blooded vampire that worked for the man he hated.

"So was it you wanted to ask?" Seiren asked quietly, swinging her legs lightly. Zero sat next to her on the desk, fiddling with his fingers.

"Wanted to know if you…would like to…" Zero's voice trailed off. Seiren lightly smiled. She scooted over to him and leaned on him.

"I would love to…but I don't think everyone would like it." Seiren looked up at him, Zero smirked.

"Why? Is Kaname gonna fire ya?" He jokily asked, earning him a little punch in the arm. He pulled Seiren off the desk and walked out of class with her.

* * *

Cute right?


	19. Halloween Time

**N A M E:** Halloween Time.

**D I S C L A I M E R:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero watched as his little girl spun around her room in her new Halloween costume. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled as his daughter, Mika, jumped around in fairy costume. Zero's wife went out later this week to buy Mika her much desired costume for the peculiar holiday. Mika noticed her father in her room and ran to him, failing her arms and screamed on top of her lungs.

"Daddy!" Zero smiled and yelled up his fairy dressed daughter and steadies her in his arms. Mika's pale complexion and bluish hair contrasted beautifully with the bright orange and pink glittery costume she was wearing. Mika curled in her dad's strong arms and sucked on her thumb as Zero carried her.

"Where's your mommy, Mika?" He asked her as he walked down the flight of stairs. Mika pointed in the direction of their kitchen and proceeded to yell "Mommy!" over and over again in Zero's ear. The vampire father walked into the small room with his lively daughter in his arms to find his beautiful wife decked out in a costume. Zero's wife, Seiren, was dressed in a lovely black dress and had a red witch hat on her head with a black veil over it. Mika popped out of Zero's arms and ran to her mother. Seiren giggled at her daughter and scooped her up.

"Morning honey." Seiren said to her fairy dressed daughter. Mika smiled and glared at the piles of candy Seiren had laid out of the kitchen counter.

"You want candy, Mika?" She asked, the little vampire girl screamed 'yes' making Seiren laugh. Seiren had her daughter some candy and set her down on the ground. Mika ran past both her parents and up the stairs, back to her room. Zero turned to his wife with a wolfish grin.

"She's going be up there for a while…" Zero said with a unfamiliar grin. Seiren rolled her eyes and approached her husband. She tipped up her witch's hat and smiled at her husband. Leaning in gently for a kiss, Zero zoomed in on Seiren's face. As Seiren moved in close, Zero felt a light smack on his cheek. Seiren grinned widely and walked up the stairs.

"Not tonight, Zero. Halloween isn't a good enough occasion to do _that."_

_

* * *

_

Happy Halloween!


	20. Mistletoe

**N A M E:** Mistletoe.

**AN:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

P.S! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been updating! WOO 20TH DRABBLE!

* * *

Christmas was arriving soon; Zero could feel it from his almost numb fingers. His fellow Day classmates were wrapped up in scarves and comfy coats, eagerly waiting for the Night Class to pass by the gates. As much as the fan girls annoyed him, Zero had to give them credit for waiting out in the freezing cold for so long. The young man watched his long term friend, Yuuki, quiver in an oversized winter coat that Kaien Cross gave her. Yuuki saw Zero glancing at her and shot him a small smile through her chapped lips. The shouts of girls jarred the pair and they both sighed in defeat, dragging their feet to the gate.

The Night class passed by the gates and in reaction, the fan girls screamed in enjoyment. Kaname ignored the girls (and even some of the boys) and went straight to Yuuki. Ruka and Aidou fed off of the attention and enjoyed every second of it. Takuma, Kain, Shiki and Rima walked together in sync and gave smiles to some of the fans pointing love laced glances at them.

"Zero-kun?" A monotone voice spoke behind him. Zero turned to see Seiren standing behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked, utterly annoyed. He and Seiren seemed like they weren't exactly on the best terms. The lavender haired vampire rolled her icy eyes at Zero because of his huffy response.

"I need talk to you later; meet me at library at 7." Seiren said, brushing past the hunter immediately. Zero scuffed and saw Yuuki looking at him.

"What was the about?" She asked, her curiosity peaking abit.  
"I'll tell you later." Zero said, walking away from the crowd of fan girls.

* * *

Zero leaned against the library door, waiting for the pureblood's bodyguard. Time was slipping and he was growing tired waiting. Zero's mind was distracted by the countless Christmas decorations around the school. The red and green glitter seemed to bring a slight thought of happiness to him, then he felt a presence right next to him.

"Seiren, you have to stop doing that." Seiren leaned against the door next to Zero, slightly grinning. Zero looked at the young vampire, staring at her unnoticed pretty face.

"Well, this is what I wanted to give you." Seiren said, handing the hunter a small box with a tag that read "Merry Christmas". Zero opened it and saw a cherry stick of lip balm.

"What's this for?" Zero asked, looking at Seiren. The teenage girl pointed up. Zero tipped his head back to see a mistletoe above the two.

"Ah! I see." He said, pulling Seiren in close for a kiss. The two vampire lips lapped over each other and their warm tongues fought over dominance in each others mouth. Zero began to nibble on Seiren's lip and moved his hands down –

"ZERO!" Kaien's voice jarred the two, making them break apart. Zero stared hopelessly as the headmaster tried to figure out what he just saw. Seiren blushed in embarrassment and hid behind Zero.

"So…you two…kissing…secretly?" The blonde man screamed.

"Shut your mouth, old man! Your going wake up the whole academy!" Zero hissed at his "father".

"You know what this means right?" Kaien said with sudden seriousness. Seiren and Zero looked at each other, hoping for the worse.

"Listen, Headmaster, I'm so sorry about this-"Seiren began to explain but Kaien cut him off.

"It's like I have a new daughter! Oh you can spend Christmas with us! Yay!" Kaien yelled, lunging towards the newly found out couple. Zero grabbed his secret girlfriend and ran for it.

"Christmas is gonna be so damn difficult this year, sweetheart."

* * *

**_Happy holidays!_**


	21. Morning Glow

**NAME: **Morning Glow.

**DISCLAMIER: **Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**AN:** Hope you had a great start to the New Year! Review please.

* * *

Sunlight glimmered in bedroom through white colored curtains. Snowflakes will falling lightly from the heavens down to Earth's surface. The lean body of a certain silver haired vampire hunter, Zero, lied sprawled out on the oversized bed. Zero opened his weary amethyst eyes and began to sketch out the knots in his back. The young hunter brought himself back down onto his shared bed and propped his head on his palm, quietly watching the person lying next to him.

Seiren lied silently in the cozy bed, curled beneath the blankets in her morning glow. There was a light, love made shine to her soft pale skin. Zero leaned in quietly and got closer to his girl. He could see light freckles on the bodyguard's face that people were to scare of her to notice. Zero calmly brushed lavender locks out of her closed eyes. Despite the cold girl's looks and personality, Zero could let down all guards are Seiren.

"Can you _please_ stop staring at me, Zero?" Seiren's icy voice tickled Zero's ear drums. Her blue eyes woke to meet her boyfriend's amethyst orbs. A light smile curled her pale lips making Zero breath stop for abit.

"Can't help myself, dear." Zero pulled Seiren into his arms and on top of his firm chest. Seiren rested her head on his breast plate and silently listened to his racing heart beat. She knew how she drove him to crazy and back, and loved every minute of it.

The mornings were the only real time, next to the time before bed and the intimate parts, that the two could be themselves without the judgment and odd glances from their peers. Zero and Seiren had the quietist and oddest ways of showing love, but no one could deny their undying affection for each other.


	22. Heat Part One

**Name**: Heat. Part One.

**AN**: Read and review please!

* * *

A vampire's sexuality is a complex thing at first. During a time called '**Heat**', a vampire would enter a feverish state and become jittery and down right horny. They would feel like it's a regular fever but it would turn into sexually frustrated creatures. The vampire's desire for sex grows more than the lust for blood. 'Heat' comes naturally after years of dealing with it but for vampires adapting to adulthood, it's one of the hardest thing to deal with it. Especially for the virgin teenagers left in the world.

* * *

Zero Kiryu woke up in his bed in Cross Academy in a deep sweat and panting heavily. He struggled to sit up and stand up. The perfect practically had to crawl to the other side to turn the door handle but stopped when he heard voices outside. From what he could make out from the sounds it was Kaien and Kaname.

"…I don't know what to do. I never dealt with this before!" Kaien said desperately to the pureblood.

"I understand. We can't let him out during class. Vampire boys are the worst during their first Heat." Kaname quietly whispered to the headmaster. Zero stood with his ear pressed against the door, trying to keep quite and stop making the whimpering noises that left his mouth. He didn't understand what the two were talking about or if it had anything to do with him. Zero had no idea what 'Heat' was.

It became silent and Zero panicked a bit. His heart rate increased and felt his blood suddenly rush to his nether regions. Zero's fever seemed too increased as well. He turned off the lights and rushed back to bed. The door creaked open and Kaien peered in.

"I can tell he has already started." He said in a whisper.

"Good. So has Seiren."

Zero woke up later on, still in his feverish state. He turned to his nightstand, seeking out his blood tablets but noticed a sticky note stuck to his table. He read the colorful, messy handwriting knowing it was from Kaien.

_Hello, my son!_

_Get dressed and meet Kaname at the Moon dorms!_

_Love, your father!_

Zero huffed and ripped up the small note. He rose and struggled to reach his closet. Zero felt his body seep into a desirable state and his mouth water for something more than blood. He barely felt this way when he was only aroused and that was almost never.

Zero pulled on his normal clothes, feeling heat engulf him more. He quietly escaped the Day Class boy dorms and walked towards the Moon dorms. It was evening and every student was either in class or tucked away in their dorm rooms. As Zero walked with heavy steps, he could see Kaname leaning against the dorm gates in his relaxed clothes. The pureblood vampire grinned smugly, like he knew something Zero didn't, and waved him over.

"Good evening, Kiryu-kun." Kaname said, opening the gate and ushering Zero in. But the young vampire stood his ground. Zero stood in front of Kaname with his arms folded against his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Why am I here?" Zero grunted, more than asked. Kaname cocked an eyebrow and let out a huff.

"It will be explained soon, Kiryu." Kaname began walking and Zero hesitantly followed. The two walked into the dorms where Kaname and his gang of followers stayed. After traveling up the stairs with the pureblood, Zero stopped in front of bed room doors as Kaname did.

"Why are we stopping?" Zero asked. Kaname shrugged off his questions and opened the door for him. The silver haired man enters in slowly and looked around in the bed room. It was a grand room with a large canopy bed and gracefully lavender sheets covering them. It was obviously a female's room but why were they there?

"All of you questions will be answered by her." Kaname said with a odd smirk, shutting and locking the door. Zero grunted and tried to pull the doors open. He let go immediately as a soft voice interrupted his confused rage.

"Kiryu-kun?" Zero turned to see Kaname's bodyguard, Seiren, peering out behind the canopy sheets.

"Seiren?" Zero questioned, stepping closer to the bed and saw her sweating and fidgeting like he was earlier.

"You're in Heat too, right?" She asked in a timid voice he never heard her speak before.

"What the hell is Heat?"

* * *

Stay tuned for part two~


	23. Heat Part Two

**NAME:** Heat. Part Two.

**AN:** Part two is here!

* * *

Zero stared in wonderment at the sight before him. Seiren sat in the grand sized bed, sweating beating down her face and twisting her frame around in the sheets. Seiren glanced up at the younger hunter with desire filled icy eyes that seemed to yearn for only him. Zero sat down close and pressed a hand against her sweating forehead, feeling her press against his hand. It was very different and odd for Zero to see the stone cold vampire been in such a vulnerable and desirable state. Whimpers and light groans escaped Seiren's mouth that made Zero blushed and his pants feel tighter than normal. Zero pushed her back lightly on the pillows and tried to pry her aching hands off his skin.

"Seiren-chan, are you…okay?" Zero asked in an unusually concerned voice. Within the past 24 hours, Zero's emotions and turned him into a different being. Seiren only shook her head and curled her fingers around his hand that was pushed against her forehead.

"It's Heat." Seiren whispered in the pillow sheets. Zero cocked an eyebrow and gulped as he felt his arousal rate increase as Seiren's fangs touch his pale skin. _Heat_. There was that word again.

"What the hell is 'Heat"?" He asked as he contained himself as Seiren played with his nimble fingers. Zero's mind was screaming for him to leave as soon as possibly before he could do damage but his body(and even his heart) was telling him to stay put and tend to Seiren's desperate needs as the stone cold vampire look on at him with lust colored eyes. Zero placed another hand on top of Seiren's grip and tried to loosen a bit.

"Haven't you been feeling a bit odd lately?" She managed to whisper. Zero only nodded and nudged her to continue.

"You've felt more aroused more than usual? Feeling more desire than ever bloodlust?" Seiren asked, but fully knew the answer. Zero stared at icy blue eyes that bored into his soul and made shivers of pleasure shoot through his spine. He nodded slowly to Seiren's questions but it wasn't needed. Seiren knew fully well of what Zero's body has been through in the past day. Zero glanced at his shaking fingers and looked up at the border guard helplessly with desperate lavender eyes.

"How do I make it all stop?" He asked, pleading for any type of answer. He melted and felt more arousal pound into him as Seiren's soft hand gently touched his delicate face. Zero looked into her icy blues and felt a enormous attraction start. The hunter never really noticed Seiren's deep beauty only because he thought he hated her because of her vampire status and that she worked for Kaname but now the depths of lust, all her exquisiteness dawned on him.

"Heat never goes away. We vampires deal with it forever. But there really is only one way to solve." Seiren said, stroking his defined jaw and cheekbones. The young body always appreciated the prefect's inexpressible handsome features and would admire him from afar. Seiren thought Zero hated her because of her work for Kaname which she understood but she didn't want the vampire to have any resentment towards her. Despite her cold manner Seiren has a kind spirit that was looking for someone, anyone, to understand her. And now, with a withering and lust filled Zero Kiryuu before her, she was ready to mend her sorrows.

Zero understood what Seiren meant (and was ready for it) but was terrified at the thought he might lose control with her. He never encountered such a power of desire before and wasn't sure of what he was capable of. He assumed this was Seiren's first Heat and that she was just as nervous as he was but he didn't feel like he had the right to take away her virginity in such a approach. Zero was almost honored to do so and he would gladly do it but it didn't feel right under these circumstances.

"Seiren-chan,-"Zero began to speak but Seiren's lips were pressed up against his in a split second. The hunter didn't have time to react and sat on the bed motionless, gasping beneath the soft touch of her mouth. As she pulled again, Zero unknowably let a whimper and pleads leave his mouth. Seiren's bitten lips tugged into a soft smile that nobody of campus as ever seen before.

"I'm nervous as well but believe, I'm just fine with it. And this is no place for formalities, Zero." She whispered lips moving and nibbling against Zero's ear as her careful fingers tugged his shirt off. Zero felt his heart's desire consume his bodies actions and began assisting Seiren in removing his clothes. After releasing himself of his tight clothes, his agile hands began to rip off the vampiress garments. As the two sat naked in Seiren's bed, Zero gently pushed her under the covers and took change of the activities about to take place. He grabbed her small face in his face and placed his mouth on hers, his fangs poking in her mouth in an odd, pleasurable way and brought the covers over their sweating forms.

Kaien and Kaname stood carefully outside the bedroom door, listening in. Kaname had a ear pressed against the frame while Kaien shaked with tears, upset his foster son was performing sex without a "birds and bees" talk as he claimed it. Kaname turned towards him as he listened to the sounds of his bodyguard moaning.

"I believe it's time for us to leave." He said, pushing the chairman away from the door.

"WAIT! Is he wearing protection?"

* * *

part three soon!


	24. Heat Part 3Final

Name: Heat Part 3/Final

AN: Thanks for all the sweet reviews

* * *

The spring summer glitter through the glass windows and lit up the room filled with intense afterglow. Sinful acts had taken place hours before and the bodies sleeping the bed were to blame. White colored sheets slightly sagged on the sweaty stiff frames that collapsed due to exhaustion from pleasure. The young vampire hunter named Zero eyes began to flutter in wake and he sketched his muscular body out of knots. Zero turned around in the shared bed and curved next to the body in companion to him. The curled body of the vampire-bodyguard, Seiren, slept soundly in peace and rolled her naked frame as she exhaled. The silver haired man stared in fascination at Seiren's body, trailing bare fingers down the spine of her back. He could see her body twitch under his touch and he held his smirk against the pillow.

Zero never thought he would lose his virginity to the one and only Seiren, nor did he think he would enjoy it.

Sex wasn't a topic the hunter didn't like discussing due to how uncomfortable it made him feel. Zero didn't understand the obsession over sex or why other teenagers were dying to just be touched by another. He understood the desire to be with another person but the drastic need for sex among teenagers astonished him. Zero didn't have sex or care for it, and his _own personal_ encounters don't account.

The same could be said for Seiren. She noticed how some girls used the natural act as a tool to get what they wanted or used it to satisfy some empty void. Sexual affairs in the vampire world were like a open secret. Everyone knew who spelt with whom and which vampires were just using who. But no one discussed it. Seiren didn't believe she had the time or patience to be tied down to a relationship, with or without sex.

The two young vampires never saw its purpose besides reproduction, but that was before Heat struck the two.

As Zero's pale fingers trailed down the contours of Seiren's back, the lavender haired vampire began to twist under his touch. Seiren turned her head around in the covers to Zero; her arms used the covers to wrap her bare breasts away from the sunlight. Zero raised his hands up, afraid of a possible attack. She lifted her mouth from the pillow and said,

"Don't stop." She said quietly, a phrase Zero heard multiple times the night before. Zero continued his ministrations down her back and kept strong eye contact with the woman. Seiren wiggled a hand out from beneath her to reach out and touch the hunter. Her pale fingers tugged on his arms, pulling him closer. Zero nudged his way closer to Seiren and moved his smooth fingers down her pale back, brushing past her firm bottom. Zero smirked when he heard the unfamiliar gasp come from Seiren's mouth as his fingers began to work wonders on her. She tried to move his hand away and turn on her back.

"No…I'm too tired from last night…" She said in a pout, sketching out her lean body against the sheets. Zero watched interest. He'd never seen a naked woman's body up close, let alone been able to feel one. Seiren has such a lovely body. Muscles showed through her soft skin but they were just the right size for her small frame. She had legs that went out for miles and that could tightly wrap themselves around his steady waist. Seiren's strong arms held her up on the bed when she gave out pleasure to Zero or received it back. Zero considered himself lucky to be able to see what was beneath her white uniform.

"So where do this leave us?" Zero asked, propping himself over Seiren and placed a hand over her small digits. The bodyguard pondered on that thought as she intertwined her fingers with Zero's.

"It can leave us wherever you want it, Zero. But we still have a week of Heat left. So you're not going anywhere." Seiren said, keeping her icy tone in the statement and trailed her hands under Zero's tattooed covered neck. Zero let a smile slip past his lips and lowered himself down the bed, gently lying on top of the woman that gave countless pleasures to him last night. The two unlikely vampires nuzzled into each other and brought back the sensations they felt the night before.

* * *

It was late at night and the large bed room door opened. The week of Heat was over and the two vampires that were placed in that bedroom were finally done pleasuring each other. Zero walked out of the door frames, fixing his clothes and straightening up his posture. Seiren followed afterwards, also rearranging her clothes and fixing her lavender hair. The two faced each other in the lonely corridor with awkward silence filling between them. The two teenage vampires spent the past week fulfilling the needs Heat brought upon their race.

The vampire's hands found each other and locked in. Zero pulled in the female bodyguard into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Seiren. This was an _interesting _week." He said, feeling awkward tension grow on him. Seiren didn't know how to react so she stood there in silence.

"I'll see you around, okay?" The silver haired teenager said, implying he wanted to see her more often.

"Is your Heat still continuing? Because if it is, you should probably go check with-"Seiren began to explain to Zero but a soft pair of lips broke off her statements. Seiren began to melt again under Zero's warm power and whimpered as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Seiren." The vampire said, letting go of her hands and walking off in the direction of his home in Cross Academy. Seiren let out a sigh. She promised herself that she wouldn't become attached to him during these trials of Heat but her heart couldn't stop herself.

Heat brought on feelings of the most desire within vampires but also the want of love in the creatures life, without them even knowing it.


	25. One of Those Days

Name: One of Those Days

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight

AN: Review please!

* * *

It was one of those days. The very few days where Seiren didn't have to work and she could return of _her_ own home some time.

The rain was coming down and progressively speeding up. The sun was locked away in the clouds and didn't show this day. Seiren sat on her couch right next to the large glass window, reading a book and watched the water fall down Earth's exterior. Everyone in her neighborhood and all the small shops down the road stayed inside and tried to keep warm like Seiren. The stone cold vampire had a window slightly cracked open just to hear the claming sound of rain fall.

Echoes of Mozart's_ Lacrimosa_ played throughout her home as she got lost in the pages of Jane Austen with a glass of red wine in her free hand. People didn't know much about Seiren since she was practically mute and they tend to stay away from her due to her cold exterior but if they got to know the frosty vampire, they would know how deep her appreciation for the classics is. The sounds of rain began to fade away from her senses and the outside world became watery.

A twitch shuddered through the almost numb body and caused Seiren to put her book down. A vampire was near. She could smell the sensitive scent of vampires down the street and could feel the misery coming from the being. Seiren put down her wine and turned the music off. Whoever it was, they were headed in her direction. Seiren reached over for her anti-vampire gun that specifically made for her and placed it in her back pocket. She wasn't going to take any chances today.

Seiren placed a hand on the brass door knob and slowly turned it. She quietly pulled the door in and, using her incredibly vampiric eyesight, tried to spot the vampire near by. All rain surrounded her and no being was in sight. _Must have gotten away._

"I'm down here." A voice spoke through the loud rainfall. Seiren panicked and felt her fingers press a bit harder against the trigger. She looked down at the stairs before her home and save Zero Kiryu sitting there, clothes sticking to his body and wet hair surrounding his face. His lavender eyes met nervous ones and Seiren could see the grief filling up in his stare.

Seiren let out a sigh of relief and put her gun away. She looked back at the hunter with a hand over her heart.

"You scared me, Zero," She said watching his emotionless face, "Would you like to come inside?" She asked, motioning him to come inside her home. Zero was hesitating and slowly rose up to his feet. Seiren welcomed the wet hunter in her home and closed the door. He stood awkwardly in her living room. She almost could laugh at his uncomfortable stance.

"Come with me, I'll get you a towel." Seiren reached a hand out and Zero brought his to her with sluggish ease. Seiren and Zero walked up her stairs and followed into the bathroom. Seiren placed Zero against the sink and grabbed a towel.

Zero watched Seiren at she moved around. Even when she wasn't working, she moved with clean precision and graceful steps. Her slim body slightly flew and her tiny muscles popped out when she bent over.

"Zero, when I turn around, I better not see your eyes still attached to my behind." Seiren's cold voice broke Zero out of his admiring thoughts and made him blush hard. His heart rate began to race as well. He never knew when Seiren was joking or completely serious. She turned back to the silver haired man with a slight smirk and a fluffy towel in her hands.

Seiren walked up to Zero and forced his head downwards. She took the towel and began to dry his hair. The two stood there in silence. Comfortable silence. Zero enjoyed the feeling of Seiren's nimble fingers running through his silver locks. He loved the sensation of her nails raking across his head and that tingling feeling he got when she touched him.

"So were you looking for Yuuki?" Seiren asked, breaking the silence. Zero peaked through semi dried hair and the white towel to look at Seiren.

"Actually, I was looking for you." He said silently. Seiren stopped her hand motions and brushed back some silver strands. Zero's handsome face held no emotion but his eyes told a different story.

"And why's that?" She said, folding back the towel and began search for clothes for Zero, with the hunter following after her.

"Despite the popular opinion, I sometimes do enjoy company." He said. Seiren walked into her bedroom, straight for the closet. She still kept some of Zero's clothes in her home, just in case. She fold some of his sweats he left lying around and hand them to Zero. Zero looked down at the clothes with a perplexed look of his face.

"You left some clothes here. So I just kept them here." She said as if everyone did it. Zero shrugged and went off into the bathroom to change. Seiren walked back to her living room and began to play _Lacrimosa _again.

Zero walked down in Seiren's stairs in clean sweats and found the bodyguard sitting on the couch, intently reading a book. "_Jane Austen, probably."_ He thought to himself. Austin was one of Seiren's favorite authors and she made Zero read some of her books. He actually liked them, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Zero also saw the other shelves with piano and violins CD's stacked on top of another. Zero smiled as he passed by all the classics that Seiren loved so dearly. No one understood her love for the traditional arts like he did.

Zero walked past her book shelf, seeing the famous names tucked together. Shakespeare, Dickens, Miller, Fitzgerald, Orwell, and Joyce being the most famous among her shelves. Zero walked up to the couch and sat down next to Seiren.

Seiren closed her book and turned her attention to the man next to her. A sense of déjà vu hit her when she saw the hunter snuggled against the couch, giving a look for interest. She twisted her body towards Zero and pulled him against her. Zero settled his arms around her waist and curled his head into Seiren's neck. Seiren held an arm around him and used her other hand to stroke his hair.

"So why did you come looking for me?" She asked. She felt Zero frown against her neck.

"You're the only one that try force my feelings out of me. Everyone is asking me if I'm okay, do I need anything, how they can help me. It's annoying." He said with a grunt against her neck that made Seiren jerked a bit. Her fingers stopped stroking his hair and paused for thought.

"Zero, their just trying to help you. You** never** ask for help so it's difficult to deal with you sometimes. Lighten up on them. And just speak out a little more." Seiren said, placing a kiss on Zero's brow bone that made the hunter smile. In return he kissed her neck which made her twitch slightly, something he loved seeing but it also raised his blood lust.

"Why did you keep my clothes after we broke up?" Zero asked, bracing himself for her verbal attack. He heard her sigh and take a deep breath.

"You seemed like you didn't care if you want them or not. Besides you have tons of clothes, so what's a couple missing sweats?" She said, making him lightly chuckle. Something no one else could do. "And we never really did break up. We were both busy and it seemed to fade out. It was never stated if we were still together." What she said made Zero pull back and look at her.

"So, we were on a break or something?" He asked, confused by the tactics of relationships. Seiren shrugged and ran a hand through her lavender hair.

"I guess so…So, Zero, are we still together or not?" She asked, leaning back against the couch and preparing herself for rejection. Zero looked off in the distance for a moment to think and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Together." He simply said.

"Together?" Seiren asked, for assurance. He nodded and assumed back into their pervious position. Seiren hid her smile with her book and tried to act calm.

"Read some to me." Zero stated, wanting to hear her voice some more. Seiren opened the pages and began to read out to her newly confirmed boyfriend with Mozart playing in the back.

It was just one of _those_ days.

* * *

What should the next piece be?


	26. Caught

**Name:** Caught

**Note 1**: this piece was inspired by an idea from ThereNBack, next one will be something inspired by petiteshima.

**Note 2**: this takes place during the most recent chapters. No spoilers…I think.

* * *

The night sky fell over Earth, meaning the crooks and criminals were ready to come out to play. Including some devious vampires.

While traveling through the streets in disguise, Yuuki Kuran stayed away from crowds and kept her weapon close to her in a tight grip. She overheard there was a mission taking place near a rundown tavern that turned into a hot spot for unlawful vampires. Rumor has it that some of those vampires have worked for Sara Shirabuki. Yuuki has told by her foster father, Kaien Cross, not to go out by herself, especially when dangerous purebloods hell bent on power are out in the public.

But Yuuki had tendencies to ignore the rules during her life as a human, and that same tendency still stuck with her in her transition to vampire.

While Yuuki hid under a large hood on her coat, her crimson eyes scanned the empty streets and sniffed out for any spilt blood. She could hear the almost silent whispers of others in their homes and the local bars. Talks of what happened early in the day, discussion of politics, rumors circling the vampire and human world, and some chats of rather inappropriate things that made the young Kuran blush.

_Blood._

Yuuki's petite nose tickled as the sensation smell brushed across her. Her mouth watered but she fought back her urges and began to unleash her weapon in her tiny hands.

_A vampire is around the corner. Be steady, Yuuki, you can do this._

Yuuki quietly slid her feet on the cold gravel. She could sense more tiny bits of blood being spilt. She couldn't understand what they were saying, if there was any talking at all. Yuuki took a deep breath and jumped around the corner, Artemis sticking out and shining in the moonlight.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" She yelled with her eyes closed shut, in fear that she stepped into her possible death. Yuuki heard surprise gasps and slowly opened her eyes, seeing small flashes of silver and lavender.

She finally opened her eyes. When she did so, the pureblood's mouth fell open with shock.

"ZERO?" Yuuki scream filled the streets. There stood, flustered and embarrassed, Zero Kiryuu with some blood spilling from his lips. His clothes were disarrayed on his body and his silver locks seemed untidy.

"Yuuki! It's not what it looks like…" Zero said, panic and fear rising in his deep voice. His long fingers tried to fixed his disheveled appearance and run through his silver hair.

"I thought you had control of yourself! I can smell blood on you!" The tiny vampire shouted at her old companion. The hunter let out a sigh of desperation and ran his hands over his face.

"Yuuki, let me explain-"

"I bit him, Yuuki-sama." A quite voice interrupted the huntsman. Zero and Yuuki brought their attention to the speaker.

There stood an equally tousled Seiren. Her lavender bob was uncombed and her clothes were almost hanging off her thin body.

_What in the world…_

"You bit Zero, Seiren-chan? Why?" Yuuki asked, words barley escaping her mouth. Seiren gave a weak smile.

"It was by accident. We were only kissing and I-"

"SEIREN! Don't tell her!" Zero yelped, his red blush increasing.

"**YOU AND ZERO?" **The brown haired vampire shouted, feeling her vocal chords breaking.

Yuuki's eyes began to see black and she could feel her blood run rapidly through her veins. Her feet lost balance and she started to fall into an endless black pit.

.

Zero and Seiren stood in the streets, hopeless watching as Yuuki's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell carelessly on the streets.

The two secret lovers watched the unconscious Yuuki on the streets.

"She took that rather well." Seiren quietly said. Zero silently nodded and walked over to the pureblood, hauling her over his shoulder.

"I guess it's time to tell everyone." Zero said, reaching his free hand to Seiren. She gladly accepted and slid her smooth hands into his coarse fingers.

"Do you think Kaien-kun will have the same reaction?" The bodyguard asked.

"He'd probably slip into a coma. Let's hope for that."

* * *

Kind of cracked but whatever.


	27. the reaction

Name: the reaction

*could be a sequel to Caught*

* * *

**.**

"So," Kaien said, trying to break the building tension in the office. "You two have been _together _for…how long?"

Zero and Seiren's head snapped up at attention as the Chairman stared both of them down. Zero looked over to his girlfriend, noticing her switching her seat and fidgeting with her fingers.

Seiren looked over to her boyfriend under her lavender hair, seeing the look of confusion plastered on his face.

"I think it's been about 3 months, sir." Zero said, with a small blush spreading through his pale cheeks. He looked up from his lap at his adoptive father.

Kaien felt his heart swell. Zero, his little boy that was tortured by memories of pain, finally found a flicker of happiness.

"Well, my _son_-"

"Four months." Seiren's cold voice spoke for the first time. Zero's head turned to her with an expression that one couldn't describe and his mouth ready to correct her.

"What? Seiren, it's been official for about three-"

"We started four months ago, Zero. _I_ remember clearly-"

"**So do I!** But there's a difference between dating and being steady-"

"We were steady from the very beginning-"

Kaien sat at his desk, watching helpless the lovers spit venom at each other.

"Zero, Seiren, please stop yelling at each oth-."

"Stay out of this, old man!" Zero snapped at Kaien, making the chairman slowing sink back into his chair. Toga stood behind Kaien, staying silent and watching the couple bickering.

"See, I told you this would be stupid."

"Oh, shut up, Toga."


	28. nurses and a comfy bed

Name: nurses and a comfy bed.

Authors note: I'm so sorry for not updating last month! **Still love me please!**

* * *

**.**

The almost unbearable loud noise of dripping water from a leaky faucet echoed through Zero's ears as he lied in his cold bed, waiting for his damn medicine. The hunter lied there. His bed sheets were pulled up to his chest in an effort to warm himself from the winter frost that crept in his dorm room. He tried ignoring the water jingles, the throbbing sensation in his dislocated arm, the empty spot of where his gun was, and the fact his _nurse_ was being _so fucking_ slow.

He didn't need a damn nurse. He was a grown man; he could take care of himself. Why did Cross assign that cold hearted vamp-

"How long does it take to get a glass of water and some pills?" Zero shouted from his position in the lonely futon. In his coarse and darkened voice, he grunted as he turned to his sore side, facing the bathroom door. A thin, baggy dressed, Seiren shuffled out of Zero's bathroom, holding a tray with a beaker of water and a bottle of blue pills. She was dressed in charcoal colored pants and an outsized grey sweater that hung of her thin shoulders, all very warm but old clothes. Zero noticed the almost violet rings that hung below her icy blue eyes and weak movements of her usually swift body. _Kaname's probably over working the girl_. _Typical pureblood, having others do his work,_ Zero thought to himself.

"Patience is a virtue, Kiryuu-kun. Especially in your condition." Seiren said, speaking in a very hushed voice that almost mimicked the silent students in the back of a class room. The quiet vampire sat next to Zero's bed and placed the dish on top of the hunter's lap. She handed him the glass of cold water and held her palm open, offering little pills that lay on her whitish flesh. Zero hesitated in taking the tiny bits of medicine, brushing the rough pads of his fingers tips against Seiren's soft skin.

"I really don't need help" He said as he swallowed the pills and slipped on the water, feeling incapable of doing anything with his arm in a sling and his leg muscles feeling tender after being brutally beaten by a level-E. Seiren had her head pointed in the direction of her feet but she looked at the silver haired man in his bed from beneath her eyelashes. _Such a stubborn boy_, she thought to herself. So difficult and insufferable he was. Always has to fight tooth-and-nail with everyone, not matter what species they may be. _But his stubbornness is also admirable. Annoying but admirable_, Seiren believed.

"I didn't suggest that you did." She said. Seiren took the tray and put it back on Zero's nightstand. Zero watched her walk around his room, taking blankets from his closet back to his bed, opening his windows to let the autumn air in, and taking her seat back, all in a quiet motion. Zero leaned back against his pillows, setting his arm carefully in the least agonizing position he could find. As he was angling himself, two gentle hands grasped his arm and forced into straight, helping the hunter be as contented as possible. Zero felt his body relax but also sensed a loss of warmth as Seiren's fingers left him.

"Is there anything else you need, Kiryuu-kun?" Seiren asked. Tiredness crept over her, making her yawn quietly but she concealed it with a hand over her mouth. Her master, the powerful Kaname Kuran, had her working day and night, searching for any traces of Rido or Sara, killing off level-E's, and finding any remaining pureblood families for his own sinister plot. Now she has to look after the injured Zero in her spare time.

"You could sleep for a while." Zero stated. Almost commanding the bodyguard to do so. Seiren looked up at him, shock overwhelming her facial expressions. Did he, a hunter, just tell her, a vampire, to _sleep_? Why the audacity this boy had is nearly-

"Excuse me? I'm the nurse here, Kiryuu-kun, you're the injured one. _You _should be sleeping." She said. Zero stared at her with a very perplexed gaze in his eyes. Why did she see look so offended? He only asked her to get some shut-eye for a bit merely because she looked ready to fall over onto his dorm room floor. Zero huffed and vaguely moved over in the bed, leaving enough space for another body if needed. He really didn't care if she slept in his bed or not, he just didn't want a deadbeat nurse around.

"Whatever. I'm just saying you need some sleep unless you want those purple bags under your eyes to get darker." He said, turning his head to face the wall, trying to fall into a slumbering state. Seiren didn't do anything for a while. She sat there, feeling the autumn cold pricked the back of her neck, watching the silver haired hunter's chest rise and fall with every lazy breath he took. _His bed does look warm…_

Seiren slipped out her clunky, uncomfortable black boots, tucked them beneath Zero's bed and proceeded to crawl under his sheets. Her following of the huntsman's commands were rewarded with warm bed sheets and the presence of Zero himself. The guardian felt one hand safely secure the blankets around her tiny frame and brushed some of her hair away from her face. Other girls would blush but Seiren was highly trained in repressing any physical signs of emotions but she could not control the loud thumping her heart was making. She angled her head towards Zero's direction and peaked from behind the sheets. His silver locks were messy, falling in front of his amethyst eyes and pouting, bitten, lips.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I will make sure you're back in a hospital bed next you screw up a mission." She stated. She knew he was listening but he didn't budge or flinch to her threats. Everything was silent expect for the sounds of bell chimes and birds flying in the distance background, which made the much distance vampire feel safer within the covers that Zero owned. Seiren turned back to her side of the shared bed and began shutting her much drowsily eyes.

Zero watched his newly assigned nurse out of the corner of his eye. Stealing glances of Seiren's lavender hair spread across his pillow, her tiny hands cupped the blankets up to her greatly delicate neck, and the pale mug that seemed close to looking like death turning into something that almost mirrored a human's face. He shifted in his position, carefully not to bother his arm, and tried to ignore the woman lying next to him, who was starting to rivet his vampiric senses.

"If you fucking snore, you're outta here." Zero muttered aimlessly.


End file.
